The present invention relates generally to the field of integrated development environment (IDE), and more particularly to allowing users of an IDE to collaborate with respect to a set of files.
An IDE is a software application that provides comprehensive facilities to computer programmers for software development. An IDE normally consists of a source code editor, build automation tools, and a debugger. IDEs are designed to maximize programmer productivity by providing tight-knit components with similar user interfaces. IDEs present a single program in which all development can be done.
Source code is any collection of computer instructions, possibly with comments, written using some human-readable computer language, usually as text. The source code of a program is specially designed to facilitate the work of computer programmers, who specify the actions to be performed by a computer mostly by writing source code. The source code is often transformed by a compiler program into low-level machine code understood by the computer. Alternatively, an interpreter can be used to analyze and perform the outcomes of the source collaborating program direction on the fly.